Window counterbalance springs, which are ordinarily enclosed within spring covers or tubes, often rattle in response to vibration. This can occur while the balance operates as the windows are raised and lowered; and it can be caused by passing trucks, wind, and slamming doors, for example.
Since rattling of window counterbalance springs is annoying, many expedients have been tried to keep the springs quiet. Flocking spring surfaces with fibers is one possibility that is expensive and only partially solves the problem. For tension springs enclosed within spring covers of jamb liners, sound deadeners can be mounted on the spring to center it within the cover, as suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,070. This involves separately molded parts that must be assembled onto each spring. For rotationally tensioned springs extending around twisted rods and contained within metal tubes, greases have been used to fill the spring tube and keep the spring quiet. The greases cause problems, however. In the warmest summer weather, they tend to leak out of the spring tubes; and in the coldest winter weather, they stiffen and impair the spring action.
I have devised a low cost and effective way of sound deadening window counterbalance springs. My way of deadening spring noise is inexpensive to apply and very effective in result, without suffering the problems involved in previous ways of deadening spring noise.